leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V6.2
* Champion Update: * 2016 Lunar Revel skins |Release = January 28, 2016 |Related = 6.2 Patch Notes |Prev = V6.1 |Next = V6.3 }} New Cosmetics in the Store The following champion skins have been added to the store for Lunar Revel 2016: * ( , Legacy) * ( , Legacy) * ( ) The following champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ;Lunar Revel 2016 ProfileIcon0986 Shadow Wolf.png|Shadow Wolf ProfileIcon0987 Nightshade Serpent.png|Nightshade Serpent ProfileIcon0988 Monkey King.png|Monkey King ProfileIcon0989 Lunar Guardian.png|Lunar Guardian ;Ocean Week 2016 ProfileIcon1103 Nautilus.png|Nautilus The following Ward Skins have been added to the store: Rising Dawn Ward.png|Rising Dawn Ward ( ) eSports Icons NA/EU LCS= : League Championship Spring (North America/European Union) ;NA ProfileIcon1012.png|Cloud9 ProfileIcon1013.png|Counter Logic Gaming ProfileIcon1014.png|Team Dignitas ProfileIcon1015.png|Echo Fox ProfileIcon1016.png|Immortals ProfileIcon1017.png|NRG eSports ProfileIcon1018.png|Renegades ProfileIcon1019.png|Team Impulse ProfileIcon1020.png|Team Liquid ProfileIcon1021.png|Team SoloMid ;EU ProfileIcon1022.png|Elements ProfileIcon1023.png|Fnatic ProfileIcon1024.png|Giants Gaming ProfileIcon1025.png|G2 Esports ProfileIcon1026.png|H2k-Gaming ProfileIcon1027.png|Origen ProfileIcon1028.png|ROCCAT ProfileIcon1029.png|Splyce ProfileIcon1030.png|Unicorns of Love ProfileIcon1031.png|Team Vitality |-|LPL= : LoL Pro League (China) ProfileIcon1082.png|EDward Gaming ProfileIcon1083.png|Energy Pacemaker ProfileIcon1084.png|Hiper Youth Gaming ProfileIcon1085.png|Invictus Gaming ProfileIcon1086.png|LGD Gaming ProfileIcon1087.png|Master 3 ProfileIcon1088.png|Royal Never Give Up ProfileIcon1089.png|Snake Esports ProfileIcon1090.png|Vici Gaming ProfileIcon1091.png|Oh My God ProfileIcon1092.png|Qiao Gu Reapers ProfileIcon1093.png|Team WE ProfileIcon1054.png|EDward Gaming ProfileIcon1055.png|Energy Pacemaker ProfileIcon1056.png|Hiper Youth Gaming ProfileIcon1057.png|Invictus Gaming ProfileIcon1058.png|LGD Gaming ProfileIcon1059.png|Master 3 ProfileIcon1060.png|Oh My God ProfileIcon1061.png|Qiao Gu Reapers ProfileIcon1062.png|Royal Never Give Up ProfileIcon1063.png|Team WE ProfileIcon1064.png|Vici Gaming ProfileIcon1081.png|Snake Esports |-|LCK= : LoL Champions Korea ProfileIcon1044.png|CJ Entus ProfileIcon1045.png|Jin Air Green Wings ProfileIcon1046.png|Incredible Miracle ProfileIcon1047.png|KOO Tigers ProfileIcon1048.png|KT Rolster ProfileIcon1049.png| ProfileIcon1050.png|NaJin e-mFire ProfileIcon1051.png|Samsung Galaxy ProfileIcon1052.png|SBENU Sonicboom ProfileIcon1053.png|SK Telecom T1 ProfileIcon1099.png|ROX Tigers ProfileIcon1100.png|e-mFire ProfileIcon1101.png|Afreeca Freecs ProfileIcon1102.png|Longzhu Gaming |-|LMS= : League Master Series (South Asia) ProfileIcon1006.png|ahq e-Sports Club ProfileIcon1007.png|Flash Wolves ProfileIcon1008.png| ProfileIcon1009.png|Machi E-Sports ProfileIcon1010.png|Midnight Sun ProfileIcon1011.png|Taipei Assassins ProfileIcon1096.png|Cougar eSports ProfileIcon1097.png|Hong Kong Esports ProfileIcon1098.png|eXtreme Gamers |-|LAN/LAS= : Latin America North/Latin America South ;LAN ProfileIcon1032.png|Tesla E-Sports ProfileIcon1033.png|Lyon Gaming ProfileIcon1034.png|Revenge eSports ProfileIcon1035.png|Havoks Gaming ProfileIcon1036.png|Galactic Gaming ProfileIcon1037.png|Dash9 Gaming ;LAS ProfileIcon1038.png|Furious Gaming ProfileIcon1039.png|Hafnet eSports ProfileIcon1040.png|Isurus Gaming ProfileIcon1041.png|Kaos Latin Gaming ProfileIcon1042.png|Last Kings ProfileIcon1043.png|Rebirth eSports ;Brazil ProfileIcon1065.png| ProfileIcon1066.png| ProfileIcon1067.png| ProfileIcon1068.png| ProfileIcon1069.png| ProfileIcon1070.png| ProfileIcon1071.png| ProfileIcon1072.png| |-|TCL= : Turkish League ProfileIcon1073.png|Cilekler ProfileIcon1074.png|Dark Passage ProfileIcon1075.png|HWA Gaming ProfileIcon1076.png|NumberOne ProfileIcon1077.png| ProfileIcon1078.png|SuperMassive ProfileIcon1079.png|Team Aurora ProfileIcon1080.png|Team Turquality ProfileIcon1094.png|BJK ProfileIcon1095.png| |-|LCL= : LoL Continental League ProfileIcon0998.png|Team Differential ProfileIcon0999.png|Team Empire ProfileIcon1000.png|Hard Random ProfileIcon1001.png|Team Just ProfileIcon1002.png|Natus Vincere ProfileIcon1003.png|RoX ProfileIcon1004.png|Vega Squadron ProfileIcon1005.png|Vaevictis eSports |-|OPL= : Oceanic Pro League ProfileIcon0990.png|Avant Garde ProfileIcon0991.png|The Chiefs eSports Club ProfileIcon0992.png|Dire Wolves ProfileIcon0993.png|Hellions e-Sports Club ProfileIcon0994.png|Infernum ProfileIcon0995.png|Legacy eSports ProfileIcon0996.png|Sin Gaming ProfileIcon0997.png|Trident Esports PvP.net ;Interface Improvements * Chromas can now be selected in New Champ Select. * Ward skins can now be selected in New Champ Select. ;Matchmaking Improvements * Matchmaking balance improved at all skill levels. * Queue times reduced at the top end of the MMR spectrum. * 5-man premades are now matched up against other 5-man premades 98% of the time. League of Legends V6.2 General ; * Now drops a for . ;Ward Debris * Debris duration reduced to 240 seconds from 300. * Ward Debris now: ** Brightly glows in the first 10% of its lifespan. ** Stops emitting flames after 30% of its lifespan has passed. ** Particle visibly changes and debris shrinks after 60% of its lifespan has passed. ;Howling Abyss * Initial health relic spawn increased to 3:00 from 3:10. ;Twisted Treeline * Initial health relic spawn reduce to 2:50 from 3:00. ;Wall Collision Detection * Placing wards over walls or over walls is now more logical and precisely calculated.Wall Collision Detection ;Trinkets Castable During Channels * Activating a trinket will no longer break channels - except in the case of and . Champions ;Lore * The following champions have had references to the Institute of War removed: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; - New Champion * - Innate ** Jhin's gun - Whisper - chambers four shots, the last of which always crits and applies extra damage based on a portion of his target's missing health. After firing all four shots, Jhin takes a moment to reload. ** Jhin's crits deal less damage than normal, and his attack speed doesn't actually scale with attack speed. Instead, Jhin gains attack damage from any attack speed and crit chance he earns through itemization and runes, while crits give him a burst of movement based on his attack speed. * - Q''' ** Jhin throws a canister at a nearby targeted enemy. After landing, the canister bounces up to four times on other nearby enemies. Killing an enemy with Dancing Grenade causes the following bounces to deal extra damage. * - '''W ** Enemy champions that have been struck by Jhin's basic attacks, Captive Audience, or any allied damage are marked for a few seconds. ** Jhin fires a massively long range shot that damages all enemy minions and the first enemy champion in a target direction. If the enemy champion he strikes has already been marked, they're briefly rooted, while Jhin himself gains a burst of movement speed. * - E''' ** Killing blows spawn a blooming flower on the corpse that reveals and slows enemies nearby before detonating for damage. ** Jhin places a trap on the ground that turns invisible after arming. Enemy champions that walk over the trap trigger it, revealing and marking them with Deadly Flourish and creating a large slowing zone. After a brief pause, the trap detonates, damaging all enemies inside its explosion. * - '''R ** Jhin fully assembles his weapon before taking aim in a target direction, revealing all marked targets in a huge area. He can then fire four rounds that stop at the first enemy champion struck, slowing them and dealing damage based on their missing health. Jhin's fourth and final shot with Curtain Call deals massively increased damage and is guaranteed to critically hit. ; * ** No longer cancels movement and attack orders. It still interrupts them briefly when she casts, but she should now resume what she was doing before. ; * ** Bonus AD reduced to from . * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 75. ; * Stats ** Human movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. ** Spider movement speed reduced to 350 from 355. * ** Spiderling movement speed reduced to 350 from 355. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Direction selected alternates between top-right and bottom-left sides from random. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** : Fixed a bug where leveling up caused armor and magic resistance bonus to become inconsistent until refreshed. ; * / combo ** : Fixed a bug where it wasn't working properly. can now cast before and will not lose the buff. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * / ** Can now be buffered mid-jump so that can cast it slightly before landing. ** If attempts to cast both and while mid-air, he'll buffer only the last one he attempted to cast (not both, that would be too much). ; * ** Mana cost increased to 35 from 30. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** : Fixed a bug where it still rooted a target mid-dash even if they spell shielded the ability. ; * ** : Fixed a bug where it would sometimes knock up and damage units at the start position instead of end position when interacting with displacement spells like . ; * ** : Fixed the vision-granting aspects of . Vision is now properly granted along the entire path and enemies hit on the edge of their hitboxes are now properly revealed. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 6 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Movement speed slow increased to % from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ; * ** : Now blocks - and gets consumed by - attacks by and . ** : Fixed many cases of on-hit effects applying even when blocked. ; * ** If target dies before the shield reaches it, the shield will not return. ** The shield will now return to when it kills a champion with a zombie passive ( , , etc.). ** When the shield is on the ground, it will start its outro animation earlier so knows when it's time to say goodbye (actual game time duration unchanged). * ** improved: will now only auto-aim toward your target if your mouse cursor has not moved significantly after casting . ; * ** Rengar now lands just short of his target to prevent a follow-up from going over-head. * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** AD amplifier increased to from . * ** Cast time while increased to from instant cast. ** Attempting to cast with the cursor outside maximum range will make Rengar cast the ability in that direction rather than pathing into range. * ** Exclamation mark range increased to 1450 from 1250. ; - Gameplay and Visual Update * General ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , and . * Stats ** Base health reduced to 540 from . ** Health growth reduced to 73 from 85. ** Health regeneration increased to 10 from . ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . ** Armor growth reduced to from 4. ** Base attack damage reduced to 60 from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to 3 from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from . ** Maximum energy increased to 400 from 200. ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 335. * - Innate ** Shen shields himself from (4 level)}} damage for seconds whenever he activates Twilight Assault or Shadow Dash, or upon completing Spirit's Refuge or Stand United. The cooldown is reduced by seconds whenever his abilities affect an allied or enemy champion. *** Cooldown: 10 seconds. ** Shen is accompanied by an immobile, untargetable Spirit Blade that is connected to him by a tether. The Spirit Blade remains idle on the ground unless commanded to move or forced to move to Shen's current location when they move too far apart. * - Q''' ** '''Shen calls his Spirit Blade to himself, all enemies along its tether that are facing away from him by 35% for 2 seconds as well as empowering his next three basic attacks to deal % % per 100 AP)}} of target's max. health}} bonus damage. ** If at least one enemy champion was caught in the tether, the bonus damage is increased % per 100 AP)}} of target's max. health}}|to % of target's max. health}}}}and Shen also gains for those attacks. *** Non-champions take bonus damage. *** Cost: energy *** Cooldown: seconds * - W''' ** '''Shen's primes his Spirit Blade for 2 seconds, causing it to project a protective zone around it for seconds if he or an allied champion move nearby. Once the zone is active, all allies within the area gain 100% dodge chance for the duration. *** Cost: 40 energy *** Cooldown: seconds * - E''' ** '''Shen recovers energy whenever he deals damage with or . ** Sightly unchanged. *** Damage reduction from taunted targets removed. *** Energy refund moved to the Passive. *** Cost increased to 180 energy at all ranks from . *** Cooldown increased to seconds from . *** scaling. *** scaling. * - R''' ** Sightly unchanged. *** AP ratio reduced to from . *** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . *** '''Shen's Spirit Blade will arrive with Shen. ; * ** Stack duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. * ** : The tongue hitbox indicator now lasts longer (until the tongue finishes lashing out). * ** : would refund its cooldown and mana cost if cast on a target that was spell-immune ( , , etc.). * ** Bonus health ratio reduced to % bonus health)}} from % bonus health)}}. ; * ** now drops a . ; * ** : No longer does a variety of strange things if cast as last-hits a target. ; * ** : Fixed a bug where third (and > combo) could deal damage through spell shields in certain situations. * ** : Now properly continues to blocking projectiles if dies. ; * ** : Fixed a bug where displacement effects would not displace Zac during travel time. ; * : Fixed a bug that caused plant attacks to ignore a target's dodge status. Items ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ; * Attack damage increased to 7 from 5. * Fully stacked gold bonus increased to from . ; * Is now smaller and more lightly tinted than a regular ward icon. * now shares similar behavior with other warding actives. Your targeting cursor will now turn green when over brush and red when in terrain. ; * Active cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. * : Ghosts no longer move slightly faster when they can see their target. ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost unchanged . ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ; * Scan range changed to from . ; * : Fixed a bug where champions would run into normal attack range, even when they had an empowered attack range from . ; * Scan range changed to from . * : Fixed a bug where animation would play when walking into brush the enemy team swept earlier in the match. ; * Cost reduced to from . Masteries ; * Damage amplifier increased to 2% from %. * Amplifier no longer affects non-champions. ; * Cooldown changed to (0.588 level)}} seconds from 20 seconds. * Mark duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5. ; * : Fixed a bug where 's attack speed buff was lasting one second less than intended. ; * : does boost self-heals and shields, but doesn't grant the armor and magic resistance bonus. February 1st Hotfix ; * Fixed a bug where sometimes dealt too much damage. ; * Fixed a bug where sometimes missed a tick of damage when used while in Danger Zone. ;Trinkets * Xerath and Jhin can now use trinkets during and . ; * Fixed a bug where Baron Nashor was spawning at 19:50, rather than 20:00" References fr:V6.2 pl:V6.2 Category:Patch notes